


Sacrifice

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pre-Canon, Third Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Yahiko's final thoughts. Oneshot.
Kudos: 1





	Sacrifice

As I stand there, ignoring the rain that's falling down, soaking both my face and hair, I look up at the group standing on top of the cliff, my mind still reeling.

I can't believe what has happened.

I really can't.

This.. was supposed to be a meeting, one where my childhood friend, Nagato and I would discuss upcoming peace talks with Lord Hanzo with the goal of bringing peace to our home country, Amegakure, a place Hanzo rules with an iron fist and which has been through a lot in recent years.

It was meant to be something we, the Akatsuki would treasure for the rest of our lives.

After all, this was our dream come true.

We had been hoping to achieve peace without violence and when we'd received word that Lord Hanzo had agreed to talk to us, we had been thrilled, knowing that our hard work had finally paid off.

We even believed that maybe, someday, we'd be able to bring it to the other countries.

But now?

Now I can see that it was all a lie.

It was a trap Lord Hanzo arranged for the sole purpose of eliminating Nagato, Konan and myself.

Why, though?

I mean, we're a harmless organization.

I then shake my head, banishing the thoughts while knowing that the moment, though, that's not my concern.

Getting out of here is.

But..

But it's useless.

Absolutely useless.

Hanzo's men and ANBU from Konoha are here, surrounding every exit point in the area which means that there's no way we can outrun them all and even if we did, they wouldn't stop until we were dead so it's back to Lord Hanzo's original demand: either I die right here at Nagato's hand or the three of us will die.

Dammit.

It's an impossible choice.

If only I had seen this coming instead of being blindsided by my feelings of making the country a better peace along with my excitement at the fact that we were finally going to have peace talks with Lord Hanzo, then we wouldn't be in this mess.

At the moment, though, time is running out.

But I'll gladly give my life for Akatsuki, especially if it means that Nagato and Konan can escape Danzo and his men.

I do know that this means that I'll die in the process.

However, I've accepted it.

I then look at Nagato who's grasping the kunai that Danzo had thrown to the ground moments earlier.

He's breathing very quickly and I can see that he's panicking at the thought of killing me because we're childhood friends which is an impossible thing to grasp but it's necessary.

It's either I die here or we all die.

I will not have Nagato living with the fact that he was forced to kill me because I know that will torment him for the rest of his life.

No.

I then race forward, knowing that this is the last thing I will ever do.

It's for Nagato, Konan and the future of Akatsuki.

Once I feel the blade of the kunai slicing through my chest and piercing my heart, I know that I've succeeded.

I then lean across Nagato's left shoulder, managing a small weak smile despite the fact that there's blood now running down my lips.

With the last of my strength, I then tell Nagato or rather whisper to him to carry on our mission finding peace and that he and Konan have to survive by any means necessary. 

Suddenly, I feel woozy, knowing that my time is up.

And just before I hit the ground, dead, I have one time for one final thought.

_Nagato..._

_Konan..._

_Jiraiya-Sensei.._

_Please...._

_Please forgive me.._.

**Fin**


End file.
